Orange
by AkinaJung
Summary: Diwaktu warna jingga yang mengintip di balik hitam awan. Sasuke menunggu senyum itu terajut di tengah gerbong bergerak dengan ribuan kakofoni yang menyambangi.


**Orange**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** (Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing :** Uchiha Sasuke/ Haruno Sakura. **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance. **Note :** Alternative Universe.

 _( Diwaktu warna jingga yang mengintip di balik hitam awan. Sasuke menunggu senyum itu terajut di tengah gerbong bergerak dengan ribuan kakofoni yang menyambangi.)_

…

Tokyo masih sibuk seperti biasanya.

Sasuke membuka payungnya setelah matanya melirik pada sudut langit yang berwarna jingga. Langit Tokyo yang suram mulai nampak indah di mata Sasuke ketika melihat warna itu. Warna yang dijadikannya sebuah penanda entah sejak kapan. Titik dimana ia harus bergerak cepat menuju stasiun kereta agar tak melewatkan kesempatan bertemu gadis itu lagi.

Seringkali Sasuke berpikir, apa keuntungan yang didapatkannya jika ia berlarian membelah hujan hanya untuk bisa satu kereta dengan gadis yang bahkan namanya saja ia tak tahu. Uchiha Sasuke adalah manusia paling perhitungan, dirinya sendiri mengakui. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal tak berguna yang tak memberinya keuntungan. Tapi melihat gadis itu duduk di sisi lain dari kursinya adalah kegemaran baru baginya.

Gadis itu selalu naik kereta saat Tokyo dihantam jutaan tetes air. Gadis itu tidak akan nampak pada hari-hari dimana matahari dengan bahagianya menampilkan cahaya miliknya. Dan gadis itu hanya muncul di sana ketika senja, saat warna jingga menelusup masuk menembus awan hitam yang suram. Sasuke mengingatnya. Menjadikan fakta-fakta itu sebagai penanda kecil yang menempel di kepalanya. Lalu Sasuke akan bersemangat sepulang kerja.

Jadi di sinilah Sasuke, berdiri di sebelah pintu kereta sambil pura-pura memainkan ponselnya. Ada gadis itu di depannya. Memandang lurus keluar. Melihat bagaimana warna jingga menepis gelapnya awan perlahan.

Sasuke tak begitu suka keramaian. Maka dari itu sejak dulu ia benci naik kereta. Ia benci suara besi yang saling bergesek di bawah kereta. Ia benci orang-orang yang saling berdesakan dengan tak sabaran karena mengejar waktu. Sasuke tak menyukainya. Namun semuanya berakhir ketika cuaca yang memaksanya tak dapat berjalan kaki. Mendorong dirinya menuju stasiun dengan terpaksa lalu bertemu gadis itu di sana. Awalnya hanya mata Sasuke yang mengekori gerak-gerik gadis bermata meneduhkan itu di sisi lain kursi yang di dudukinya. Sebanyak apapun Sasuke memandanginya, Sasuke selalu mendapati senyum indah gadis itu yang terajut lembut ketika melihat menembus jendela. Dan Sasuke ingin melihatnya lagi dan lagi.

Sebuah sapu tangan merah muda bersulam bunga sakura menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Beberapa detik Sasuke nampak seperti orang bodoh yang memandangi pemilik sapu tangan itu. Gadis itu tersenyum menggerakan sapu tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Anda basah sekali, jadi aku meminjamkan ini," ujarnya. Sasuke membuka mulutnya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu namun hanya gerakan kaku patah-patah yang bisa ia tunjukan ketika tangannya gemetar mengambil sapu tangan itu. Ia menganggukan kepalanya berterima kasih kemudian lagi-lagi senyuman itu muncul di wajah manis yang mengagumkan tersebut.

"Indah sekali ya.." mata hijau itu melihat ke sisi barat, dimana matahari yang menghilang tertutupi awan perlahan menghilang menyisakan warna jingga kemerahan bercampur dengan hujan.

Sasuke tak tahu apa ia harus menyahutinya atau tidak. Namun wajah tenang dan senyum menyejukkan itu memancingnya sangat kuat untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Ya, indah sekali" Sasuke tersenyum tipis memandangi gadis merah muda di depannya.

"Aku suka melihat bagaimana cahaya matahari menembus awan yang hitam seakan ia tengah menghibur bumi yang sedih," selanjutnya gadis itu tertawa. "Maaf, maaf aku bicara apa _sih"_ lanjutnya di sela tawa.

"Aku sering melihat Anda naik kereta ini, apa Anda sadar aku sering duduk di depan Anda?" Dia gadis yang riang. Cara bicara dan tawanya sehangat matahari. Sasuke tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeleng. Berbohong.

"Aah.. benarkah? Tentu saja ya, Anda selalu nampak sibuk dengan berkas yang Anda baca," tawa kecil itu muncul lagi.

Kereta ini akhirnya tiba di stasiun yang Sasuke tuju. Decitan roda kereta memekakan telinga sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka. Sasuke masih diam tidak berniat turun. Mereka turun di stasiun berbeda tiap harinya. Dan itu artinya perpisahan lagi untuk hari ini.

"Bukankah harusnya Anda turun di sini?" Sasuke bergumam membenarkan. Ia menganggukan kepalanya sejenak sebelum beranjak keluar dari kereta bersama penumpang lainnya.

Sasuke berbalik. Mencoba membuka mulutnya yang mengatup sejak tadi. " _Ano_.." ujarnya pelan sambil menjulurkan sapu tangan merah muda itu. Bisa dilihatnya wajah gadis itu sedikit terkejut namun kemudian normal kembali. "Kau bisa mengembalikannya saat kita bertemu lagi,"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul "Boleh ku tahu siapa namamu? Karena sepertinya tak sopan bila tidak mengetahui nama orang yang membantumu,"

Gadis itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, tersenyum malu-malu. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Dan kau?"

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum sebelum pintu kereta mulai menutup. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu," Lalu kereta bergerak, memaksa mereka hanya untuk bisa saling memandang sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang. Dan Sasuke tak harus lagi hanya memandangi senja hanya untuk mencuri pandang ke gadis itu. Karena esok, ia berharap hujan akan turun di langit yang berwarna jingga. Sasuke tak sabar memanggil nama gadis itu.

 **Selesai.**


End file.
